gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Myoujin Ryu
Myuojin Ryu (明神流, Enlightened Gods Style), consists of four members each wielding one of the four divine spears. They are hired by Naokatsu during the Unabara Tournament, and face of against the Ogame school in the second round. 'Myoujin Ryu Symbol' The Myoujin School Symbol is a diamond within a diamond that is connected to the sides with a line on each side. 'Members' Midou Shingo Midou Shingo, when he entered the Myuojin Ryu, was heavily motivated to obtain immense strength and speed and trained heavily for three years under Baraki Genma, the old master of the onidachi. After the three year training period, he shone above the other candidates and became the heir to the onidachi. Afterwards Kurogane Jinsuke attacked the Myuojin Ryu and killed Genma in the process. Shingo held a long grudge against Jinsuke Kurogane. This grudge lead him to train for twelve years to master his spear, the onidachi, so that he might kill Jinsuke. During his fight with Gama, Shingo reveals his high levels of strength and speed by switching his heavy spear from attack to defence before Gama can even slash him. Shingo shows the true power of his onidachi, "Kongou Sanpou Onidachi." This starts of with a low stance with the onidachi pointed at the enemy. The first move, "Agyou Usen" is a quick clockwise rotation of the spear that closes the gap between the the user and the enemy quickly. The second move, "Ungyou Sasen" is a anti clockwise rotation that is a symmetrical copy of Agyou Usen. The third and final move, "Rakan Jikazuke" is a quick direct thrust forward. After the first two moves the third is shown to be difficult to dodge and this wounds Gama during their fight. Shingo shows great stamina during the fight. After believing that he has won, Gama is shocked to see Shingo rise several times. Before his death he stands up and dies with his spear in his hands. The Onidachi (Demon splitter) is a long lance with a long blade at the end and weighs a lot. The shape of the spear made it look like it was designed to split demons. The mastery of this spear requires a strong desire to be strong, To master the spear Shingo did 10,000 swings a day. Sakakibara Sasuke Sakakibara Sasuke earned his position as weilder of the Beninuki, by decapitating all the other candidates. Sasuke has a strong love for blood and mutilating his opponents. He is describes the joy of being able to stick the beninuki into the chest, twist it and pull it out, guts and all. During the start of his fight with Zenmaru, he shows a useful use of the Beninuki. To thrust forward with the sickle part of the spear running parallel with the sword. Then, once the spear has passed his head, Sasuke twists the spear and brings it back with the hope of decapitating his opponent in the process. Zenmaru shows strong speed and strength and manages to cut Sasuke's ear off, Sasuke shows no pain to this and seems to go into an even more blood lust craze. He shows the true power of the Beninuke, "Chigarami". Where he rotates his spear quickly and the design of the spear, the sickle being asymmetrical to the point, causes the shaft to bend making it difficult to dodge. This though is overcome by Zenmaru deflecting the spear with fast swings. Sasuke resorts to throwing his spear, but misses and being defenceless is promptly cut in two. The Beninuki (Crimson Extractor) is a long spear with a short sickle pointing out asymmetrically to the point. The spear can mutilate people in many different ways, and this is what gives it its name. Jinno Ichiou Jinno Ichou is the oldest of the four spears and like Shingo, Ichiou also holds a grudge against Kurogane Jinsuke for attacking the Myoujin School. For the last twevle years he also has been honing his skills so he can kill Jinsuke. During his brief fight with Iori, he shows little skill with his spear and is immediately hit unconscious and has his ribs broken, without Iori even drawing his sword. He later gets up to try and retrieve his spear from Maniwa who took it from him when he and his team revealed themselves to the Ogame school The Ginkan (Silver Gate Bar) is a long spear with a short shaft, none of the uses were shown due to Ichiou being beaten so quickly. Omiya Banri Omiya Banri is considered the strongest of the four spears, and became one at the age of seven. He is also one of the Five Dragons. He shows disloyalty to the Myoujin school, by not considering comrades worthy for him to fight for and ends up killing Naokatsu. He then reveals that he has joined with Kurogane Jinsuke and the Muhou school. During his fight with Shinnojou, he displays the practical use of his spear, "Kuyou" the tube just before the shaft of the spear allows Banri to pull the spear back far quicker after a thrust, than a normal spear. He shows the move "Goousen" which is a rapid launch of thrusts aimed at the enemy. The Kuyou is a "tube spear". Where a tube is placed before the shaft to enable the user to perform quick thrust with the spear. Trivia All the members of the Myoujin School (whose name means "Enlightnened Gods") have a sacred/god-like theme in their names. Category:Schools